1. Technical Field
The described technology relates generally to a liquid crystal display and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a common electrode, a pixel electrode of each pixel, and a liquid crystal layer. A liquid crystal arrangement of the liquid crystal layer formed between the common electrode and the pixel electrode is controlled. For example, an amplitude and a phase of light emitted from a backlight depending on the liquid crystal arrangement that is controlled corresponding to each pixel is determined, and a plurality of lights corresponding to the plurality of pixels are combined, thereby realizing a display image.
The liquid crystal display includes a 3D liquid crystal display. In the 3D liquid crystal display, a 3D crosstalk phenomenon (in which a left eye image and a right eye image interfere with each other), may be reduced by displaying each frame configuring the image with a speed of 240 Hz or more.
However, when manufacturing a display panel having a charge rate characteristic that is optimized for the 240 Hz frame speed, a size of a thin film transistor (TFT) increases, and resultantly, a display area is reduced such that a transmittance reduction is generated.
Accordingly, when the display panel having a charge rate characteristic that is optimized for the 240 Hz frame speed is operated, it may be desirable to display the image at 240 Hz by applying a gate doubling driving method.
When using a conventional gate doubling driving method, the display speed of the frame is raised to 240 Hz by simultaneously driving two pixel rows. However, by simultaneously driving two pixels rows, a vertical resolution is reduced by half.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.